


Hug me and never let me go(DISCONTINUED)

by IamaFanFictionMaster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha Friendship, Drama & Romance, Dry Humping, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Girl Penis, Grinding, Horny Clarke Griffin, Hurt Clarke Griffin, Jealous Clarke Griffin, Jealous Lexa (The 100), Jealous Raven Reyes, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Marcus Kane is a Asshole, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Murphy being Murphy, Non-Consensual Touching, Pedophilia, Polis, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaFanFictionMaster/pseuds/IamaFanFictionMaster
Summary: Clarke struggles to tell Lexa she loves her 2 weeks after their first kiss and defeating Mount Weather. Lexa gets intimate with one of Clarke's friends and Clarke finds out. What happens when Clarke turns to a young grounder for comfort? Takes place Post-Season 2 where Lexa never betrayed Clarke and Clarke never left Camp Jaha/Arkadia.





	1. Complex and Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 100Fic and I'm starting with something big. I'm looking at each chapter with (3000-4000 words). I plan on making at least 10 chapters. I'm not really a fan fiction master and hoping to find a lot of "That's incorrect" type of comments but I don't blame you. Main focus is Clarke & Lexa. Please enjoy!

Why Lexa why...was my only thought when I saw what completely destroyed my heart,soul and...brain. I was in Lexa's room with red roses in my left hand and I saw Lexa making out with Harper. Fucking Harper! Why!? Let's start at the beginning and tell you why.

It was 2 weeks after we finally finished off Mount Weather and saved everyone,Lexa stayed strong and fought with us to the end. It was also 2 weeks after Lexa kissed me,I can remember her lips softly crushing mine and I had no regrets leaning in to the kiss but it came as a shock to me so I told Lexa "I'm not ready...yet." Lexa looked upset,she didn't have to show it but I just saw it inside her beautiful green eyes of life. "I understand Clarke,when your ready come find me." I nodded and that was the last time we talked alone,I usually visit Polis to see her and make the orderly trades and discussions with mom and Callie.

Callie would go wherever Abby went and Abby went wherever I went,it's so annoying. I was on my way to go see Lexa just Lexa not some regal meeting or a trade offer. I wanted to see Lexa and talk to her like old sakes. "Clarke your making that face again" I looked at my mother giving her more of my face and said nothing to really show how annoyed I was that she constantly babied me. "It's gotten pretty old mom that you and Callie always want to go with me to see Lexa. Why can't I go alone?" Abby looked at Callie who looked at her nervously "You know why Clarke. They are dangerous and you can't predict what the grounders are capable of." Before I could argue Callie was quick enough "Don't forget they murdered Finn,Atom,Kyle,Nathan and Myles"  
We were at a misunderstanding and didn't know the grounders wishes,like Lincoln held strong in being tortured he showed his loyalty to the grounders. But that was until Anya agreed to help us meet the commander,Lexa. "I can take care of myself." Abby forced me to stop walking by grabbing my arm "Stop these ridiculous thoughts Clarke. They aren't cute,you aren't going to impress anyone behaving like this. I should spank you for even thinking I'd let you go alone there with all those maniacs."

I remember when mom would spank me any chance she got,truth is she was obsessed with my ass. Raven would catch mommy looking at my butt like she's going to do something to it. My own mother...I had to put her in her place now or never. "Why are you gonna spank me? Huh mom? Because I've been a naughty daughter?" Abby looked nervous and stepped back when I walked in front of her and Callie was stunned. "Because my ass needs a talking to? Because you just want to fuck your own daughter? Well I don't give a fuck." Abby was speechless and gripped her fist "Your grounded." Beautiful just great Clarke! You had to pull a nerve. "What? You can't do that." Abby grabbed her arm again but way harder "Ow!" Abby started walking the opposite direction "Were going back home"

"This is so unfair" Abby let go of my arm and crossed her arms "You should have thought about that when you started going off." My confession was postponed and I was furious.

"Octavia! Hey! Get up" Octavia was sleeping in her bed and grunting to ignore her big brother. She groggily said "Five more minutes..." Bellamy shaped his head "No not five more minutes. Now." Octavia opened her eyes "You sound like mom." That triggered Bellamy and he just snapped in a instant moment pulling the gray covers off her body and revealed she was wearing a black tank top and blue laced panties "What the fuck!" Octavia quickly rose up and grabbed the covers hiding her bottoms "That's what I should be saying to you. What the fuck are you wearing?" Octavia looked down annoyed sit up on the bed shielding herself with the covers "Panties,every girl wears them."

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her comment but didn't forget how revealing it was "No you idiot I know they are panties but it doesn't make it better that they show your entire ass. Those panties are to revealing O." Octavia gave a 'are you serious' look "You can't be serious? Have you seen the thing Raven?" Bellamy's not even gonna ask O how or why she knows Raven wears a thong "I don't care about Raven, I care about you and that your showing too much of your ass." Octavia grunts getting up and puts on black tight jeans bending over to slide her legs in,Bellamy peeked at his sister's ass. It wasn't big or anything special but it was nice to look at. Bellamy wanted to punch himself for even looking at her ass.

"What? I'm done you can look now." Bellamy looked up and she was in her jeans "Yeah,great. It doesn't change the fact you walk around in panties that-" Octavia walked in front of his ass and didn't let him finish "It's my ass Bellamy! You should not give a shit about my ass! I'm gonna keep wearing them,so fuck off." Octavia walked away leaving a angry looking Bellamy in her room and he could think about was her ass. "Fuck!" He smacked the wall out of frustration

"What if he doesn't like me Ray" Harper and Raven were talking outside by the armory,Harper knows Raven is a player and knows her shit. "You have to make eye contact with him Harp. If you don't he's not gonna know if he's interested or not. He's not gonna know if your sexy,cause I know that" Harper shrugged shyly "Thanks Ray" Harper walked away confidently "Feels good to help others doesn't it?" Raven screamed out of shock when Luna appeared out of the corner and Jasper & Maya looked over confused.

"I'm sorry Raven,it wasn't my attention to make you scream." Raven nods at Jasper if she's okay "It's fine,I don't give a fuck. That was a sporty scream like I was excited to help my girl Harp." Luna smiled and looked at the grenade in her hand "Is that one of bombs Anya has spoke of?" Raven gave a cocky shrug "Beats me,how curious are you? Luna smile faded not getting the joke and stepped back " Sorry,I didn't mean to scare you. I was joking." Luna raised her eyebrow confused what she meant "What is a joke?"

Raven chuckles setting the grenade down in the toolbox "It's where you make someone laugh by telling something serious but make it into a joke. For comedy and hysteria to boost the positivity and shit." Luna understood and smiled again "I understand. Its to seem or act funny,no?" Raven tilted her head "Yeah your right,not so hard to get." Luna gently grabbed Raven's arm and stroke her cheek "I like you Raven and I'm nervous but I want to try with you." Raven nervously frowned and shook her head "I'm not gay." Luna stopped smiling and blinked her eyes slowly "Neither am I. I'm just a independent adventurer." Raven pulled her arm back and walked away nervously shy leaving a Luna who softly shakes her head

"Is it true Abby? Is that why spank Clarke?" Callie was watching Abby pace around in the interrogator room "Is this a interrogation? Like what is this Cal?" Callie looked upset wanting answers "Ironically yes it is a interrogation but also to see if its wrong and not true." Abby stopped pacing and had her hands on her own hips looking at the floor "It's fucking true,alright? I spank my daughter because I love her,her ass is always flashing in my face and my mind takes over. I just spank her and spank her!" Abby felt like crying "Oh god Abby."

Callie walked around the table to hug her and Abby took the embrace "Its okay." Abby shook her head "No its not,I'm in love with daughter and afraid I'll do something I'll regret. I can't forget her being the only one there for me when Jake was floated." Callie rubbed her back "You know I'm here too. I'm always here and I care about you Abby." Abby opened her eyes "I love you Abby." Abby pulled away from the hug and immediately kissed her pushing against table and starts grinding on her. Callie grabs Abby's ass pushing her ass to move her grinds faster. "Moan for me" Abby said between the kiss and Callie obeys squeezing on Abby's ass.

Clarke was in her room hugging her knees and thinking about one person. "Lexa." Why did she feel so strong about someone who was behind the deaths of her friends. Did she just forgive Lexa or was acting oblivious with emotion. I just need to see her again. I need to find my answer if I really love her,Clarke closes her eyes to sleep.

Raven slaps Wells shoulder "What was that for?" Raven smirks with a shit eating grin "You hate hellos?" Wells gives her a confused look and was not trying to play Raven's game "Oh sorry i didn't look up hellos that are that physical." Wells and Raven are very close friends and both respect Clarke so it's understandable they tease each other "Still playing Mr.SmartGuy?" Wells laughs and palms her shoulder "I am Mr.SmartGuy,it's not a title it's a fact." Raven shrugs off his hand and shakes her head "You smart ass. I'm impressed."

Octavia hugs Raven from behind "Hey Ray Ray!" Raven screams and knocks her head back hitting O in the nose "Ow! What the hell Raven?" Wells perfectly holds his laugh in with his serious pokerface "It's not funny Wells." Wells looks at Octavia than at the sky "I'm not laughing." Raven turns around and looks at O sadly "Sorry Octavia,just antsy and stressed." 

Octavia stopped smiling and looked concerned,if you could see her face you can tell how deeply she cares about Raven "Oh my god Ray,what's wrong? DId Bellamy say something stupid. I'll kick his ass for you." Raven shaked her head laughing at Octavia's generosity since Octavia beat the shit out of Atom for joking about Raven's ass "No it isn't that. I think i'm..." Raven struggled to get it out since it was pretty personal even for her close friends,Wells than joined in the conversation cause he was getting worried himself "Raven you know you can talk to us,right? We're your friends."

Raven looked at Wells than at Octavia and nodded "You know that hot Floukru grounder?" Octavia smirks and nods "Yeah i heard Lincoln said she was a close pal,Luna it was." Raven nods "Yeah. I think she turned me gay and now i can't stop thinking about her. So you know i don''t care if you don't understand." Octavia quickly hugged her and started eeing with excitement "OH MY GOD RAY I AM SO GLAD!" Raven looks at Wells and he gives her a reassuring look with a smile than a nod "I love you guys." Wells walks behind Raven and palms her shoulder "We love you too just not in the way you love Luna." Octavia ohhs at Raven teasing her and Raven breaks her smile into a frown "I hate you guys."

Abby was beaming from having sex with Callie,Cal has never seen Abby smile longer than 20 seconds after Jake's death. This wasn't cheating,this was comfort for Abby and her complexes. They were both naked in the interrogator room not giving a shit if someone walks in any moment. "Your so rough Abby. What made you get the idea from stuffing my own panties in my own asshole? Huh?" Callie teased

and Abby just closed her eyes and exhaled "I don't know Cal,i guess my arousal took over and just became a living embodiment of me,like i'm so horny but that hornyness has a stronger control over me." Callie slapped Abby's ass shutting her up "You talk too much after sex." Abby shrugs and leans on Callie's boob "Keeps me distracted. You know from losing control." Abby looked in Callie's eyes and closed the gap between them with a smooth kiss. "How long until we come out?" Callie asked after Abby pulled from the surprisingly long kiss "I don't know,we'll worry about it when it comes up. Right now i just wanna stay close up to your breasts and mouth anywhere else would make me lose it and think of my own daughter's ass."

Callie held up her chin so her eyes were locked on hers "Don't. Think. About. Her." Abby nodded nervously she understood why Callie was being serious but felt a little intimidated since she was told to not think about her own daughter she's supposed to be watching right now "I gotta go." Callie sighs "Okay love,we'll go to Polis with Marcus and not Clarke in 2 days." Abby looked frustrated at the thought of Marcus her previous fling and current rival "Ugh don't bother,i'm not going with him Cal." Callie understood the tension between the two and it wasn't sexual tension,it was 'i hate you' tension "You 2 have to sort out your differences and be on the same page love." Abby gets up and gets dressed "No,i'm sorry but that isn't going to be happening."

"Come on Abby,Jaha will talk and force you 2 it's better to-" Abby looks at Callie with anger and she stops talking "I'm sorry for even considering it,especially after what he did...to Jake." Abby nods "Thank you for understanding Cal that i can not be alone with that man ever again."

I was so fucking tired from my stress nap,all i could think about was a certain commander with green beautiful eyes. "Lexa." Everytime i said her name,my mouth watered and i would imagine hearing her say my name with so much curiosity and lust. The way she adds emphasis to my name gives me lust. God i miss her,I really want to see her again and tell her how i feel. I don't know if it's the right or correct answer but i'll know when i tell Lexa. If i love her or i'm just saying it cause i'm...sooo hornyyy.

I couldn't control my hands when they sunk inside my jeans and slowly stroked my panties. I bit my lip at the thought of Lexa and gasped a little when my hands stroked faster. My arousal was interrupted when i heard quick knocking to my door and i rolled my eyes when i already knew who was on the other side. "Clarke are you okay honey? Why is this door locked?"

"Coming" I got up from my bed and unlocked the door,mom quickly swung it open and looked at me. She didn't have her hair together and had bags. She only has bags after having sex,It's weird i even know this but everytime she and dad were done with there quote on quote happy moments. She would have these really big bags cause she's exhausted after using a lot of energy.

"Are you just going to stand there? Mom are you okay?" Abby nodded "That's my question to you baby. How you doing honey?" I raised my eyebrow obviously confused that mommy was worried about me when all i been doing since the argument was stay in my room,since she fucking grounded me from Lexa "I'm fine mother. Just bored and wish I could go to Polis and see how the trade goes but it's fine. I can go next time."

Abby touched my shoulder and exhaled "That's my good girl." I smiled looking down "Can you give her a message for me mom?" Abby smiled getting curious and interested "What message?" She crossed her arms scanning my facial expressions,i did my damn hardest to hold in any giggles that were stuck in my throat. I couldn't tell i was blushing but i just knew my cheeks started hurting from smiling

"Tell her i said thanks for helping out and expect to see her again." Abby chuckled and stopped touching my shoulder "Sure Clarke." I gasped happily "Thanks mom!" Believe it or not i wrapped my arms around her and hugged her,Abby was caught off-guard but she was 'excited' on how close Clarke was pressed against her. Only Jake,Clarke or Cal could ever hug Abby for so long and close,Abby returned the hug by tightly wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist and leaned on her shoulder.

I let my arms fall down to stop the hug but mom was still hugging me. Really tightly,I could feel her heartbeat and deep breathes. She was fighting to not let go,felt like she needed this hug but at the same time if someone were to hug mommy like this she would call it inappropriate or fucking perverted. "Mom." It was hypocritical "Mom." and uncomfortable. Abby slowly descended her hand down so it was covering one of Clarke's butt cheeks and she squeezed it "MOM!" Abby snapped out of it and pulled back from the hug like she was in another place "I'm so sorry Clarke. I just don't know."

I had my hands on my hips and any trace of a smile before was gone "You were hugging me uncomfortably long and grabbed my ass. What do you mean you don't know?" Abby looked guilty when she looked down at my shoes and stroked her hair back a little with her legs crossed "I'll give Lexa the message as a makeup for it." I couldn't believe her,I mean yay she was telling Lexa my message BUT she was trying to push past this. "Mom talk to me,I want to help. I care about you." I touched her forearm to release any tension she has "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I was shocked and took a step back away from her "Sorry Clarkie baby." Before i could even talk to her or respond to her reaction mom checked her watch and then looked at me "I gotta go. Jaha is having a meeting about The Guard and early recruits."

"Mom. Wait." Abby looked at me before she left my room "Don't push yourself." Abby smiled lazily "I won't." Abby walked away and I was left confused,upset,worried and impatient. She's been like that before,she would used to always come in my room at night pulling the sheets away from my body and spank me. She never cared if i was awake or sleep but i didn't want anyone to hear so i just bit my lip.

I still have hand marks on my ass the day i speak. She only ever did that on The Ark since i slept in my panties and a sweatshirt. Only me and my parents had access to my room,so it's no mystery why it's my mom but I don't understand her obsession with me. I'm her daughter but it never felt wrong it just felt different. I always thought if people on the ground were like people on The Ark. I'll never truly know. All i do know is my mom is depressed and still hurting,I was the only one who took care of her after dad was floated. Mom was ostracized from The Council and her reputation was ruined by The Guard.

I remember one day mom got into a huge fight with Susan Cakes,this mean bitch who was always at my mom's throat. It started 3 days after dad was floated.

**The Ark(Flashback)**

Marcus was ordering people from Farm Station to transition to Mecha Station "Get your asses moving people. Time is all you have until it's all gone." Riley looked at him confused "That don't even make a lick of sense." Bryan slapped Riley's shoulder soon as Marcus looked his way "Shut up Riley let's just get it done and out of the way." Riley rolled his eyes annoyed and kept walking

"Bellamy what's going on? Hey i'm talking to you?" Bellamy kept walking ignoring Clarke "What's his problem?" Wells shrugged "I don't know,he's got something up his ass everyday." Bellamy turned his head back and looked like he wanted to say something but shook his head not trying to waste time "Nah he got his ass handed to him by Susan Cakes." Murphy joined in the conversation to answer Clarke's question and Clarke shook her head "Not that bitch." Mbege nodded slowly "Mhm hmm Susan fucking Cakes. If her ass was big as her attitude than I wouldn't have a problem with her. You know give it a try." Murphy obviously annoyed at Mbege's sense of interest "Dude the fuck? She's twice your age and has 3 kids." Mbege gave a 'okay so what' look at Murphy "Okay and? Like since when did you give a fuck about age. Now i know rumors about you and Ms.Gibson are true."

"Fuck you Mbege." Murphy pushed Mbege :Nah fuck you!" Mbege pushed Murphy twice and Murphy pushed back "HEY! BREAK IT UP!" Bellamy barked at both of them who broke into a fight and Clarke was caught in the crossfire when Murphy's back bumped into her when Mbege was struggling with him and she fell down "Clarke?! You alright?" Wells helped Clarke up after she took a tumble "Yeah i'm good. Thanks Wells." Murphy suckerpunches Mbege and knocks him back on the floor "Fuck you Murphy!" Murphy rains punches on Mbege

Bellamy was pulling Murphy off Mbege "GET OFF ME! RAPE! THIS GUARD IS RAPING ME!" Mbege spits out blood "BELLAMY GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!" Marcus shouts "Yes sir!" Bellamy drags Murphy out of the hallway. Callie rushed to Clarke panting "Clarke! Clarke!" Clarke immediately looked worried "What is it Cal?" she was panting and struggling a little "Abby." That was that hooked Clarke "Where is she?" Callie closed her eyes "Her room."

Clarke looked at Wells "Go. I'll watch over them." Clarke nods and sprints off. "Mom?" She was crying in the corner of her room and her head between her rested on her knees "Mom are you okay? What happened?!" Clarke walked to the corner where mother was and she had no pants on. "Where are your pants?" Clarke touched her elbow. "Mom talk to me,I'm here for you. Is it dad?" Abby shakes her head "Is it Kane again? Did he offend you?" Abby shakes her head again "Mom you have to tell me. I need to know so i can help. That's the best I can do to help you and i want to help you right now. Doing nothing isn't a option for me. Okay?" Abby nods and raises her head to look at her daughter who was acting like the parent

"When did we switch roles? Huh?" Abby joked and Clarke laughed squatting next to her "What happened?" Abby snorts on where to start "Susan Cakes. Me and her were in a big fight. She said my husband was a cocksucker for attention and that he would rape you at night. I couldn't stand it so bitch slapped her and then overpowered me. She took my pants and spanked me Clarke. She did not stop spanking my ass until Bellamy showed up to help get her off me and then he got overpowered until he shocklashed her."

"Oh my god. Mom I am so sorry,I wish i was there to stop it I'm sorry. Come here." Clarke leaned Abby's head on her chest to rest on and hugged her head gently "I didn't want to put anything on,matter of fact i wanted to be naked. My ass hurts and it stings every second." Clarke understood how that feels and stood her up "So be naked mom,don't put yourself in pain because your afraid or embarrassed. If people talk,don't listen to them. Their opinions don't matter mom only yours does and you can even stay in her and it'll just be me in here." Abby blushed a little and was impressed by her how serious Clarke cared "I can rub some ointment and lotion on it,I can help you stand long as you need to until it feels comfortable or better to wear jeans again."

Abby agreed it was the only option to stop the pain and didn't want it to rash up "Okay..." Clarke walked to the door and locked it with her key that has has access to her and parents rooms only. Abby was wearing tight black lace panties that clung to Abby's ass,no reason why she was crying cause her panties were putting her in pain. She groaned when she pulled them down and stepped out of her panties kicking them to the side. Abby looked up and she saw heaven,Clarke was bent forward having her back to Abby giving her mom a perfect and full view of her ass. She had just got done taking off her unique brown panties that Raven lets her borrow but Abby didn't know this and didn't care.

All she cared about what she was feeling in her chest,heart and soul. She clinched her legs together,she was feeling hot. it felt like time stop and paused on Clarke's position,she had the most perfect body. Abby has never seen a naked lady before only men. Maybe she needed this,something new,something different. Not something,someone. Clarke. "Hope you don't mind mom if i join you so you don't feel alone." Clarke turned around and looked at Abby who had her hands crossed over chest. "I can't believe you Clarke." Clarke looked down realizing she took her panties off for her mom not thinking about it or even asking her "How could you be so oblivious?" Clarke looked up "Sorry mom i just thought since you were feeling upset. I'd join you so you can at least feel comfortable with not having your panties on."

But Clarke didn't understand,Abby was alive. Abby would never be okay telling her own daughter the truth. "Your thoughts are the reason for your stupidity. Get over here." Abby set on the bed "Why?" Abby looked angry "Now Clarke!"

"Okay." Clarke was frustrated because the least she could do was help her mom after she was crying and alone in here now she's in trouble. What the fuck! "Lay over my lap." I know what's coming next,she's going to spank me. She's never done it before so i should be more shocked but she is a parent and has to discipline me-WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING! I didn't even do anything wrong,she's acting like i kissed her or something. But that didn't stop Abby from spanking Clarke after she did what she was told. "Ow!" Abby squeezed Clarke's ass and spanked her again but harder watching every movement and jiggle her ass makes "I love you Clarke and...i thank you for helping me." Clarke was fucking confused but kinda understood why her mom was feeling spiraled,she lost her husband and I can never forget him being sent into space. I stopped caring when mom spanked me repeatedly.

She was lost and needed this in a way,she needed to teach me a lesson. So from then on she would come in my room,pull the sheets off my body and spank me for 5 minutes and leave. She had Complex and Grief but also love for her own daughter.


	2. Long Distance Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa struggles to focus on her priorities when a certain blonde is stuck on her mind. A team from Arkadia visits Polis for The Trade but it ends terrible with lives being threatened upon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thinking,I apologize it has taking me this long to even start it

Clarke...I can just feel your lips on mine every day and night,the way you got closer and the way you accepted it. I ache for you,my cock aches for you...I miss you Clarke Griffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Remaining on hiatus


End file.
